All I Want For Christmas
by Beekeeper101
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, while everyone else was worried about what to give whom on this of holiest of nights. Eddward found himself struggling to find that one perfect moment to pop a special question to his beloved girlfriend Anastasia.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want For Christmas  
Part One**

Snow slowly danced from the frosty mid-day air, students we're eagerly retreating to the nearest shelter they could find. A young man was seen through his bedroom window, finishing the last of his class assignments on his laptop. With every passing second the young man's typing grew more rapid, he was on a mission and would see to it to the end.  
"C'mon Eddward, you're almost done!" The young man said to himself as beads of sweat began to slide down the curves of his brow.  
"Just...Have to...Finalize this last paragraph...And...DONE!" The young man said with much glee in his voice.  
With that said; the young man quickly attached his finished paperwork to an email, and sent it off to his instructor. He leaned backwards in his rolling office chair, and took in a sigh of relief. Suddenly a notification alert rang from his cell phone. The young man quickly reached into the side pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone, his face beamed with excitement as he read whom the message was from.  
"Hey baby, did you finish all your assignments yet?" The message read.  
The young man gave a small chuckle while rapidly tapping on the keypad on his phone.  
"Actually; I literally just sent off the last of my paper work just a split second before you messaged me." The young man replied.  
A moment later; the young man had received another notification from his phone.  
"That's great, do you have everything you need for your flight?"  
The young man typed on his phone only using one hand to reply to the message, while returning his chair into its up right position. Using his other hand the young man opened a nearby desk drawer, slowly pulled out a plane ticket.

 _"Flight 4493, Non-Stop Flight To Peach Creek Hills International Airport. Departing from Gate A-4 on December 23_ _rd_ _. 6:00pm"_ The Ticket read.  
"Yes ma'am; I have my ticket in hand plus I already have everyone's presents packed. I just need to get my luggage together, then I'll be heading straight to the airport." The young man replied.  
He then pulled himself off of his chair and knelt below his bed, slowly reaching underneath it.  
"Oh where is it?" The young man said to himself as he frantically flailed his arm in search for an unknown item. "FOUND IT!" The young man declared happily.  
He tightly clenched onto the item, and quickly pulled it from underneath his bed. It was a light gray and black colored duffel bag. Once the young man had placed his bag on top of his bed, he had once again received a message alert from his cell phone.  
"Okay, just remember one thing mister. Tonight and tomorrow we'll get to spend with the others, but come Christmas day you're all mine." The message said with a small winky face after.  
The young man's face grew into a deep shade of read as he read the message.  
"Right; I'll see you all at the airport around 8 tonight Anna." The young man wrote as he was moving in between his laundry drawer and duffel bag.  
"And Anna." The young man typed into his phone.  
"Yes honey?" The message read.  
"I love you." The young man wrote.  
"I love you too babe, see you when you get home." The other party replied.  
After the young man slid his phone back into his pocket, he then took a few short minutes to pack all of his essentials into his duffel bag.

"Let's see; I have enough clothing to last me all winter break. Toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, shampoo and conditioner, deodorant..." The young man said to himself as he ran down a check list within his mind.  
"Well alright I think that's..." The young man began to say as he dug his hands into his pockets.  
"W...Wait...Where did it go?" He said as he began to aggressively pat down his person.  
Fear and anxiety began to build within the young man's gut, like an unprepared student for a finals exam. He once again knelt underneath his bed, then checked his laundry drawer right after.  
"Good Lord! Why did I have to loose it now of all times?" The young man said to himself as he reached into the same desk drawer that he had found his airplane ticket.  
Once inside; the young man's anxiety had melted away and was replaced with a joyous relief.  
"There you are you little rascal." He said to himself and reached inside the drawer.  
From within the drawer, the young man had pulled out a small violet box, with gold trimmings surrounding the center of the box. He carefully opened the box and gazed at a small platinum ring, centered with a diamond gem embedded within a lily shaped frame.  
"I know it's not a lot, but I was able to keep up with tradition and put in three months salary into this gem." The young man said to himself.  
With a beaming smile, the young man gently closed the box once more, and carefully slipped the box into the side pocket of his jeans. With his final preparations finished, the young man retrieved all of his luggage and walked towards his doorway. But just as he was about to place his hand on top of the door knob, it came to an abrupt halt as if it was frozen in time.  
"Well Eddward...There's nothing else that can help prepare you for what's about to come." A voice said echoing in the back of the young man's head.  
"No matter what happens, you have to remain positive."  
The young man took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled all of the gathered air from within his lungs.  
"Here we go!" The young man said with a restored confidence.


	2. Chapter Two

**All I ant For Christmas  
Part 2**

Thousands of feet in the air; amongst the shimmering silver and light blue skies. Eddward or Double D as he was known by his friends, was lost in deep thought as he looked out his window. Here he was thinking back to the first summer that he had met his beloved Anastasia. He had thought of the time they sat in front of his parent's front deck sitting side by side on the decorative lawn couch, with Anastasia laying down her head on top of his shoulder while they watch that magical summer storm pour heavily down on top of them.  
He then thought of their first date, as they sat down on a park bench while hundreds of fireflies danced around the them. Eddward then brought himself to senior year graduation night, he and Anastasia had already knew that they would be going to two different schools. Both of which were on separate sides of the country. He remember how just even the thought of being away from each other was enough to push Anastasia to tears.  
So on that night he did something that no one, not even amongst their closest friends would believe he would ever do. Eddward had given Anastasia his treasured black beanie of which he would never remove unless it were under certain circumstances. Anastasia had a look of shock as he placed his beanie on top of her head.  
"I don't care about the distance that may separate us Anastasia, it's you that I care about." Eddward said as he finished adjusting his hat around her head.  
"So until the day comes, when you and me have finished college. I want you to hold on to my hat for me."

Since then Eddward and Anastasia were able to visit each other on breaks, holidays, and whenever they each had time for each other. But as time went on, and their bound grew deeper and stronger. Eddward knew that Anastasia was the one out of billions and billions of people on planet earth, that he wanted to call his wife.  
"Excuse me sir?" A female voice echoed from outside Eddward's mind.  
The young man was shook his head, slowly bringing himself back to the present.  
"Excuse me sir, but would you like anything from our beverage cart?" The stewardess asked.  
"Oh...Um, some orange juice would be nice please." Eddward replied, just realizing how dehydrated he had become.  
The stewardess pulled out a clear plastic cup from her cart and began to fill it with ice, she then opened a side door on the cart and grabbed the closest bottle of orange juice she could find.  
"You looked like you off somewhere in the clouds young man." The stewardess said casually.  
"I guess you can say that." Eddward replied with a light giggle.  
"Got yourself a girlfriend, waiting for you?"  
"Actually yes I do." Eddward said fairly surprised. "How did you know?"  
"Sweetie when you've been around for as long as I have, you tend to notice when a man is thinking of woman." The stewardess said with a wink as she gave Eddward his cup of iced orange juice.  
"Really?" Eddward asked as he reached for his wallet in his pants pocket, after which he respectively paid the stewardess for his orange juice.  
"Yes sir, why when a good man like yourself is thinking of woman, he's usually thinking of two things." The stewardess began to say. "Either he's thinking of doing the beast with two backs with her..."  
Suddenly Eddward spat out a small portion of the orange juice he was drinking and began to cough out the reaming drips from within his throat.

"Or he's thinking about how he's gonna purpose to her." The stewardess finished as she gave Eddward a handful of napkins from her cart.  
"I can...I can reassure you miss..." Eddward began to say as he focused on regaining his composure.  
"That I'm not thinking about sexual intercourse."  
"So then does that mean..." The stewardess said with an excited look on her face.  
Eddward paused for a moment, reviling an excited grin on his face.  
"I am, thinking of how I'll purpose to her."  
The stewardess nearly shouted of excitement within the plane, but was able to reattain her composure a lot faster than Eddward. She quickly pushed her cart in front of the two of them, and then she sat in the empty seat next to Eddward.  
"So does that mean you already picked out a ring?" The stewardess asked.  
Eddward once again reached for his pocket again, and slowly pulled out the violet box from within.  
"May I?" The stewardess asked.  
Eddward allowed the stewardess to examine the inside of the box, but asked her to not remove the ring from it.  
"Oh sweetie...She's going to love this." The stewardess said as she admired the ring.  
"White lilies are her favoritem plus dimond is her birthstone." Eddward began to say. "We met the summer before freshman year of high school, that's when her family moved into my neighborhood. The we started to date that same year, and now we're both about to get our degrees from college." Eddward said as he took in another sip of his orange juice.  
"High school sweethearts huh, you know that's pretty rare these days." The stewardess said as she closed the ring box and returned it to Eddward.  
"Now did you remember to put three months salary into this ring young man?" The stewardess asked while giving him a look that said she meant business.  
"As a matter of fact I did." Eddward said proudly while he slid the box back into his pocket. "Back at my university, I had a part time job as a librarian's assistant. It may have called for me to work some overtime, but it was worth it in the end."  
"Well good for you sweetie, so do you have any idea when you'll purpose to her." The stewardess asked.  
"Not sure, but you know Christmas is around the corner." Eddward replied.  
"Oh a Christmas pourposal, sweetie you are everything a woman is looking for and then some." The stewardess said as she gave a gentle pat on Eddward's knee.  
"By the way I forgot to ask, what's you name young man?" The stewardess asked.  
"My name is Eddward, what's your name miss?" Eddward replied.  
"My name is Ellis sweetie." The stewardess replied as she reached he hand out towards Eddward.  
He then gently took Ellis's hand and the two shook.  
"Well it was nice meeting you Eddward, and I wish you the best of luck with your future bride to be." Ellis said as she lifted herself onto her feet.  
"It was nice meeting you to Ellis." Eddward replied as he watched her slowly disappear into the long and winding row of seats in front of him  
It wasn't long until another stewardess came over the intercom, asking for everyone to fold their trays back and return their seats into an upright position. Double D watched as the city came closer and closer to the airplane, the landing gears unfolded beneath the airplane. Then a loud screeching sound of rubber meeting pavement roared all round the outside of the plane.  
Once everyone was cleared to exit the plane, Eddward could feel his heart beat growing more rapid as he entered the airport. Multiple thoughts were rushing all throughout the young man's head.  
"When would a good time be to purpose to her?, would she like it more if I purposed to her in front of everyone, or would she prefer if I kept it between us?"

Eddward had decided to take the escilator down to the ground floor where the luggage carousel was located. He was actually hoping that it would bring him down there faster before everyone could meet up with him, hoping that could get a few minutes to himself to help his figure out a definitive strategy in purposing to Anastasia. But knowing his luck there they were, the six people that he was closest to in the world. All of the excitedly waved their hands in the air, while they all stood behind the smallest girl in the group. She stood as though she had been patently awaiting for his arrival this whole time, a light blush grew between her cheeks and nose.  
She was still wearing the same beanie that he had given to her all those years ago, and that sight of her alone. Was enough to silence all of the anxiety and stress that had been stirring within his mind ever since he had arrived. All that he cared about was that he was reunited with his lover once more, and they were surrounded by all those whom they treasured the most in this world.  
"I'm home." A single phrase came into Eddward's mind. "I'm home."


End file.
